Protiva et al., Collection of Czechoslovak Chemical Communications, 37(6), 1972, 2081-2090, relates to benzocycloheptenes and heterocyclic analogues as potential drugs. It is disclosed that the pharmacodynamic effects of the compounds are weak. Protiva et al., Collection of Czechoslovak Chemical Communications, 37(3), 1972, 868-886, relates to benzocycloheptenes and heterocyclic analogues as potential drugs. It is disclosed that even if a number of the compounds described possessed indications of interesting activities, the experimental findings did not justify in any single case further detailed pharmacological or toxicological studies. U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,809 describes substituted heterocyclic benzocycloalkenes and the use thereof as substances having an analgesic effect.